Santa Klaus
by accionix
Summary: Fluffy Christmas One-shot. KLAROLINE. My contribution to #12 Days of Klaroline


Christmas one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Caroline!"

A booming roar came tearing out from upstairs of the mansion home, echoing across the hallway and finding its way into the living room.

Downstairs, the blonde woman sat on the couch and sighed, she held the book in front of her for a few seconds before slamming it closed. She got up and flung the book across the coffee table, irritated by yet another disturbance of a simple afternoon to herself.

She ran up the staircase and headed towards the source of the problem.

Once up the stairs, she turned left to the hallway that lead to the master bedroom. She could hear the banging and the crashing just beyond the doors and she mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

She opened the door to see her husband, Klaus Mikaelson rummaging through large boxes of items with "XMAS DECORATIONS" written across in black. She watched as he struggled to find the item he seemed to be looking for, throwing ornaments and lights in every direction.

Caroline giggled as she watched her husband's arm get caught in the rope of Christmas lights he tried to fling across the room. He must have heard her when he stopped pulling the lights off of himself and glared in her direction.

"Caroline, why must I be in charge of this?" he pointed angrily at the materials thrown all over the floor. "This is completely ridiculous. We have people who work for me who can do all this. I believe they'd prefer to hang Christmas lights and decorate a tree rather than kidnap my enemies and torture my hostages."

"No! That's not the point of Christmas. It's supposed to be about family bonding. You know, just the two of us, remember? You're forgetting the whole idea of Christmas. And I definitely don't want your little vampire minions running around in this house without my permission, do you understand?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Alright, don't be angry, love. Whatever you say," he held his hands up in defense.

She rolled her eyes in return. "Quit pouting, Klaus. You had one job," she threw all the items he had previously thrown around the room back into their boxes. "All you had to do was put up the Christmas tree, add some decorations, hang some Christmas lights. That shouldn't be hard for you, Mr. I'm-such-a-big-bad-hybrid. Bow down to me," she teased.

"Bloody mortal holidays," he muttered quietly to himself.

Caroline chose to ignore that one. She always gave him the benefit of the doubt since he technically didn't come from a loving family who celebrated Christmas like humans did. His father probably wasn't the type to put Klaus on his lap with a cup of hot chocolate, reading stories about the true meaning of Christmas like her dad did.

"But, it's fine," she lifted the big box with ease, "I knew that decorating for the holidays wasn't your style. I think we both know who the real A plus party planner and decorator is in this relationship.

"Yes love, we know. You're perfect, in every single way. And I can't seem to do the Christmas thing right."

"Well no, you can't," she smiled gently at her husband, "but you're good at other things."

Klaus quickly took his chance and he smirked, swaying his hips as he walked towards Caroline, whose brow arched in suspicion.

"Well, we both know what I'm good at, don't we, love?" he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Opening up a good bottle of champagne, of course," he smiled as he wrapped his hand around her waist, Klaus pulled the box out of her hands and dropped it on the floor and pulled her towards him, "and taking off your clothes." He whispered as he kissed her neck, lightly brushing his lips on her jaw before finally kissing her on the lips. He felt her smile against him as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

Before he could slip his hand under the fabric of her shirt, he felt something light fall on his head.

He pulled back to look at Caroline, only to see a look on her face that told Klaus she was hiding something. He reached over his head and felt something fuzzy while she pushed him towards the tall mirror by their bed and Klaus looked at himself in disgust.

"Get it?" she pointed at him, "Santa Klaus," she gestured her hands as finger quotes and laughed hysterically to herself. "God, I've been wanting to use that joke all day! I'm so funny, I swear."

"What the bloody hell is so funny about that?" Klaus looked at her as if she was mad. "I look absolutely ridiculous," he glared at the red and white hat sitting on his head.

Caroline shook her head and laughed, "ugh, never mind. I'll tell you later," she smiled as she kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's go decorate the tree."

* * *

How'd you guys like it? Pretty fluffy, no? Please let me know what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas!


End file.
